Angel we have heard on high
by SlickShoesQueen15
Summary: A little Takari fanfic with me and my friend Vania


Angels we have heard on high  
  
  
He sat there, next to me with a smile on his face, holding my hand, giving me a random kiss on the cheek. The snow fell outside creating a cold, fluffy, white coat among the world me and him were living in. Inside the fire ignited in the fire place created a atmosphere as the fiery colors keep us warm, in excelsis Deo. I look to the other couples with us in this nice cabin we had rented. It was a night of friends, lovers and above all things happiness. Ken and Yolei hold their two little blessed children, Yolei puts a hand on her big stomach and announces that her 8 month infant that laid inside of her kicked. Ken puts his hand over her stomach and feels the baby kick with her and they both smile.   
  
Gloria,  
Angels we have heard on high  
Sweetly singing o'er the plain  
And the mountains in reply   
Echoing their joyous strains  
Glo-glo-glo-gloria, in excelsis Deo Ooh  
  
I turn my head slightly to Cody, with his new girlfriend Lori. I had never seen him so happy to be around someone. They cuddle by the fire place and seem like they are about to fall asleep in each others arms. For a while I wonder the possibilities between the two, what they were thinking, what the future holds for the precious couple. I am suddenly brought back from my wondering and return to the cabin where I was before. He looks at me with his sapphire eyes, he smiles at me genuinely and kisses me on the forehead. I move forward and cuddle under his chin , his white vest soft against my skin.  
  
Shepard, why this jubilee  
Why your joyous song prolong  
What the gladsome tidings be, ohh  
That inspire your heavenly song   
Glo-glo-glo-gloria, in excelsis Deo  
  
My brown eyes grew tired for a while, it is past the time but I intend to stay up and not dose away like a certain Romanian auburn-head sleeping in her lover's arms across from Cody and Lori. I had never seen Nica Aka Digi-girl02 so happy. Her greenish amber like eyes open at random times, I can not tell whether our talking awakes her at a few points or that she want to reassure herself that her American blonde lover is holding her. She always looks up to him, meekly, fatigue-like. Her lover always notices her, looks down at her and kisses her forehead to assure her that she is alright. She always looks at him with adoring eyes and they seem to chant his name "Willis...Willis" until she is safe in his warm arms. I am kissed on the cheek again and one again return to the cabin, still resting under his shin, still the white vest soft on my skin. My hands move close to his blonde locks, slowly I come to eye level with him. Brown meets blue, pink meets green, light meets hope.   
  
  
Ohh, come to Bethlehem and see   
Him whose birth the angels sing, oh   
Come on adore on bended knee  
Christ, the Lord, our new-born King  
Glo-glo-glo-gloria, in excelsis Deo,   
  
My eyes play away from his and I lay on my side once again. I sit up and sip some hot chocolate as my eyes look at Willis playing with a curl from his sleeping Nica, from Vania and Davis. Vania is once again explaining the importance of learning how to use chopsticks as Davis listen with caution, already the two were on there's 10th child, but how wonderful and blessing it must be two have so many children. How cute they are. She is like a teacher to him, but she is also his wonderful wife and almost his Goddess, teaching him to be a God himself. They learn from each other...never mind the only thing Vania has learned from Davis is how to throw a spit ball. But yet, they are good for each other, it is a mix of knowledge and adventure, spirit and meekness and hate to say it but intelligence and stupidity. Her brown eye meet his brown eyes, they both smile and kiss, how happy they look together, I hope one day I can be that happy some day.  
  
I quickly acknowledge that He has gotten up, reaching into his pocket. He calls my name. I look up to him with adoring brown eyes. I quickly see Willis waking Nica and the others looking at attention. He softly takes my wrist and pulls me up to my feet. I look at him as I watch him give his words away to everybody: On the day, today, when Christ was born, Angels, beautiful angels sang a heavenly song. If it weren't for that event on this day I don't believe I would be here with all of you and especially you Kari. And now I rather take the advantage I was given because if this day. Kari Kamiya...will you marry me?" .I saw him withdraw the box with a beautiful silver band from his pocket. I cried I was so happy, he was right, if it weren't for this happening we might have not been.   
  
On the day, that Christ was born  
The angels sang such a heavenly song   
In excelsis Deo, ohh   
  
I was so speechless that I could only nod my head . I watched him slip the silver band on my finger. I cried I was so happy as everyone clapped and cheered for us, I swear I could here Davis shouted " Happy Barminsfa" between all the cheers.I truly didn't mind. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and kissed my pinkish lips. My heart started to repeat his blissful name softly   
" Tk...Tk". I was in excelsis deo.   
  
Angels we have heard on high  
Angels we have heard on high  
Angels we have heard on high  
Angels we have heard on high   
In excelsis Deo   
In excelsis Deo   
In excelsis Deo   
  
The End 


End file.
